Sadist Love Kuudere
by JamieJem
Summary: Kuroko mengejar ngejar Akashi sampai Akashi mumet karena Sudah jelas jelas dia menolak Kuroko! Tapi Kuroko tidak mau menyerah. Ayo kita lihat kejadianya di TKP


Don't like? don't read

Like? Review

Males Review? Favourite

Terima saran dan kritik pedas tapi bukan flame lho ya :p

Oh iya Silent readers dilarang baca *dibacok readers*

Chaww

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki sensei

Warning: Alur kecepatan, AkaKuro, Fem!Akashi, OOC, typo(s), gaje, abal abal , bahasa ribet dan jlimet, failed romance, dan segudang kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana lombanya Sei chan? kamu menang?" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai biru kepada calon pacar (baca: gebetan)

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku sebagai tim kapten sepak bola, ga mau sampai ketahuan teman temanku kalau aku mengenalmu, Nerd! Udahlah Kuroko ga usah dekat dekat apalagi sokab (sok akrab) denganku" semprot si twintail bersurai merah disertai dengan delikan mautnya. Si twintail yang dikenal dengan Sei chan di kalangan perempuan karena kefeminimanya (baca: tomboi) dan Seijuu sama di kalangan laki laki karena kecantikanya cuma bisa memutar bola matanya, karena pusing dengan cowok bebal yang suka mengejarnya. Padahal cowok yang dikenal Kuudere itu juga sangat populer akan keimutanya dikalangan perempuan tapi entah mengapa malah mengganggu ketenangan Akashi

"Mau milkshake?" tawar Kuroko ke Akashi yang haus. Tapi atas nama gengsi dan harga diri, Akashi menolak secara kasar, walau ia harus meneguk ludah menahan haus.

"Sei chan sangat hebat, bisa tidak haus sehabis bermain." puji Kuroko tulus walau wajahnya datar. Sebenarnya Akashi hampir senang dipuji gitu, tapi melihat ekspressi datar Kuroko, moodnya langsung gloom. "Panggil aku Seijuu sama! Kau ini kan bukan perempuan!" bentak si twin tail

"Aku memang bukan perempuan, aku hanya ingin Akrab dengan mu, lalu kita pacaran" Ucapan Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi sedikit merona, dan jangan salah, melihat Akashi blushing unyu unyu gitu, Kuroko menyeringai dalam hati.

"Hei! Kamu ini kan kacungku! Bukan fans maupun gebetanku. So stop all you're bullshi* and take my bag to our class"

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu Akashi berlalu. Kuroko menyeringai senang, puas melihat rona merah Akashi hari ini.

xxx

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Kuroko ke gadis yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan mantan pacarnya. "Sudah pasti tidak, Kuroko! Aku ingin pulang dengan Kagami kun". Kuroko melirik sebal ke Kagami yang di panggil suffix kun oleh Akashi. "Baiklah" ujar Kuroko berlalu.

2 menit setelah Kuroko meninggalkan kelas, Akashi menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Pasti ulah Kuroko. Tuduh nya dalam hati dengan yakin "Maaf ya Kagami kun, aku pulang duluan, aku ga jadi pulang bareng. Kapan kapan ya. Dah" pamit Akashi terburu buru kepada Kagami.

Akashi berlari sambil mengambil ponsel kecil di dalam kantong roknya lalu memencet nomer Kuroko

"Oi bocah nerd! Berani sekali kau mencuri tasku" maki Akashi ke sang pencuri.

"Temui aku di taman bermain dekat rumah. Oh iya ngomong ngomong kamu tau rumahku kan?" ujar Kuroko membuat perempatan di pelipis Akashi

"Mau ngapain.."

TUT TUT TUT

Telpon terputus

#GWSakashi

#Akashirapopo

xxx

"Aku akan memberikan peraturan jika mau tasmu kembali, Sei chan" Ujar Kuroko begitu Akashi tiba di taman janjian dengan ngos ngosan dan badan yang penuh peluh.

"Tch, Apa perjanjianmu Kuroko?" Kuroko tersenyum, bukan senyum jumawa atas kemenanganya tapi sebuah senyum jahil. Walau begitu, cukup membuat Akashi blushing.

"Kamu harus jadi pacarku yang baik, tidak selingkuh, tidak melakukan hal yang membuatku cemburu, tidak boleh kamu judes terhadapku dan yang terhakhir bersikaplah manis"

Akashi melotot mendengar tuntutan yang banyak dari Kuroko "Hah? Baiklah, aku juga ingin mengajukan syarat padamu, Kuroko. Kalau dalam 3 minggu kamu tidak membuatku jatuh cinta terhadapmu, kita resmi putus. Deal?" Kuroko mengangguk dan menyerahkan tas Akashi

"Ah yeah, by the way, kalo kamu ingkar Sei chan, aku tidak akan segan menunjukan rekaman suara ini ke seluruh sekolah"

Akashi melotot (lagi) melihat perekam sialan yang entah sejak kapan di bawa Kuroko "Baiklah asal kamu tidak keceplosan dengan hubungan kita di sekolah nanti K-u-r-o-k-o" Akashi menerima tasnya dan buru buru pulang, tapi sayang, tanganya di cengkram Kuroko

"Kita sudah jauh jauh ke taman, kenapa tidak mampir? Lagipula besok weekend kan?" tawar Kuroko membuat Akashi kesal setengah hidup.

"Jadilah anak baik and everything will runs well" bisik Kuroko ke telinga Akashi sambil mengecup ringan pipi Akashi. Sontak Akashi kaget dan pipinya mulai semerah tomat

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, K-kuroko?" ujar Akashi menahan gagap.

"Hm? Sudah jelaskan, aku berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik? Oh iya, ini kan bukan di sekolah lagi Sei chan. Jadi panggil aku Tetsuya sama. Tapi kalau kamu ga mau, Tetsuya kun juga boleh" Ujar Kuroko sambil nyengir. Sifatnya di sekolah menjadi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat

"Tetsuya kun?" panggil Akashi ke pemuda surai biru.

"Apa?" jawab Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Akashi.

"A-aku takut padamu" Kuroko mencium pipi Akashi lagi "kalau gitu panggil aku Tetsuya sama. Aku belum pernah melihat rambut merahmu digerai tuh, selalu di twin tail atau ga di buat ekor kuda. Aku lepas yah ikatanya?" ujar Kuroko mengganti topik pembicaraan membuat Akashi dagdigdug.

"J-jangan a-aku malu." ucap Akashi terlambat karena Kuroko sudah melepas kedua kunciran Akashi

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan rambut indahmu?" Kuroko menghirup rambut Akashi yang "wangi"

Plak

"Kau kurang ajar Kuroko...Tetsuya" ujar Akashi sambil berlinangan air mata lalu lari meninggalkan Kuroko

xxx

Saat hari senen, Akashi bertemu Kuroko, di locker sekolah. Akashi mendecih kesal bertemu orang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui. "Gomenasai Sei chan" Kuroko memasang tampang iba yang siapapun melihatnya akan meleleh. Akashi tidak iba, tapi ia benci permusuhan. Dengan berat hati, ia mengacak ngacak rambut Kuroko sebagai tanda ia sudah memaafkan Kuroko, lalu ia pun menuju kelas. Kuroko tidak mengerti arti reaksi Akashi, tapi Akashi toh sudah tidak terlihat marah, jadi Kuroko berpikir tampang memelasnya berhasil dengan lancar

"Tunggu aku Sei chan!" teriak Kuroko kepada Akashi. Akashi diam tapi tidak menoleh "Kenapa kau menggerai rambutmu?" ujar Kuroko melihat perbedaan penampilan Akashi. Memang tidak jelek, bahkan sangat manis, tapi Kuroko tidak ingin semua orang bisa menikmati kecantikan Akashi dengan mudahnya. Huh, dia saja harus bersusah payah terlebih dahulu. "Jelek ya?" ujar Akashi kecewa

Kuroko menggeleng "tunggu disini Sei chan" Akashi bingung atas perintah Kuroko tapi dia benar benar menunggu, toh ga bikin dia rugi.

"Pejamkan matamu Sei chan" ujar Kuroko saat tiba di wajah Akashi. "Mau apa kau Kuroko kun?" Kuroko kaget sekaligus senang, Akashi memanggilnya dengan suffix kun di sekolah tanpa ia suruh

"Hm? a little surprise" jawab Kuroko seadanya dan mulai menguncir kuda rambut panjang Akashi menggunakan ikat rambut fansnya. Akashi memejamkan mata dengan sedikit khawatir ketika Kuroko menyentuh rambut dan mulai menguncirnya. Akashi tidak suka ke sekolah jika penampilanya kurang atau tidak sempurna. Karena dia absolute. "Sudah?" ujar Akashi dan langsung ngacir ke toilet sekolah, tempat cermin berada, tanpa peduli dengan Kuroko yang kembali ke kelas.

xxx

Istirahat sekolah mulai berkumandang, Akashi memutuskan untuk bergosip ria dengan teman temanya

"Ne Seichan! Kamu ngapain tadi sama Kuroko di lorong?" tanya Momoi, wanita bersurai pink berwajah sedikit dewasa dibanding temanya yang lain

" Aku rasa Sei chan dikuncirin Kuroko. Soalnya Kuroko meminjam kunciran padaku. Bukanya aneh seorang cowok butuh kunciran? Apalagi yang rambut pendek seperti Kuroko" Kise, perempuan bersurai kuning berujar seperti jealous. P.s

Kise is once of Kuroko fans.

"Iya mungkin! Soalnya aku liat tadi pagi sebelum Sei chan ke sekolah, rambutnya masih digerai dan sekarang malah terikat! Bukankah itu aneh Sei chan? Lho? Sei chan mana?" tambah Riko heran melihat teman sebangkunya sudah raib

*sementara itu Kuroko dkk sedang taruhan di ruang osis*

"Kalian dengar deh rekamanku" ujar Kuroko bangga.

Semua temanya mendengar dengan seksama. Lalu berkomentar setelah rekaman selesai "Jadi...Seijuu sama sudah mencintaimu atau belum?" ujar Aomine salah satu teman Kuroko yang juga ikut taruhan. "Hei! Taruhanya kan siapa yang berhasil macarin Sei chan dapat uang 300rb bukanya siapa yang berhasil membuat Akashi jatuh cinta kepada salah satu dari kita mendapat 300!" protes Kuroko mendengar ucapan Aomine. "Hmm, baiklah, walau caramu sangat sederhana dan licik, nodayo" ujar Midorima sang bendahara taruhan sambil mengeluarkan uang patungan (baca: taruhan) sebesar 300rb. "Yes! Sekarang aku ke kantin dulu ya kawan kawan. Bye" pamit Kuroko sambil kibas kibas tiga lembar uang seratusan. Ia keluar ruang osis dan tiba tiba ia melihat Akashi menyandar di tembok dekat pintu keluar.

"Sei chan, sejak kapan..?" ujar Kuroko dagdigdug sementara yang punya nama mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri semua "Kaget ya?" Tanya Akashi sok calm lalu tersenyum manis

PLAK PLAK DUAK BUGH

Teman teman Kuroko Yang berada di dalam ruang osis langsung merinding begitu melihat Akashi masuk ke ruang osis menatap mereka satu satu "Hm, enak ya, perempuan dijadiin taruhan"

DUAK DUAK BAG BIG BUG

Selesai mengurus para curut sialan, Akashi merusak rekaman milik Kuroko

Mungkin dia terlihat marah, mengamuk, dan memenangkan situasi saat INI

Tapi , jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menangis,sedih, kecewa dengan Kuroko yang berhasil menghunus pedang tajam ke hatinya. Ya, kemenangan yang sebenarnya berada di tangan Kuroko.

Selesai


End file.
